The present application describes selective ligands for neuronal nicotinic receptors (NNRs), more specifically for the α4β2 NNR subtype, compositions thereof, and methods of using the same.
Nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChRs), belonging to the super family of ligand gated ion channels (LGIC), are widely distributed throughout the central nervous system (CNS) and the peripheral nervous system (PNS), and gate the flow of cations, controlled by acetylcholine (ACh). The nAChRs can be divided into nicotinic receptors of the muscular junction (NMJ) and neuronal nAChRs or neuronal nicotinic receptors (NNRs). The NNRs are understood to play an important role in regulating CNS function and the release of many neurotransmitters, including, but not necessarily limited to acetylcholine, norepinephrine, dopamine, serotonin and GABA. Consequently, nicotinic receptors mediate a very wide range of physiological effects, and have been targeted for therapeutic treatment of disorders relating to cognitive function, learning and memory, neurodegeneration, pain and inflammation, psychosis and sensory gating, mood and emotion, among others.
Typically, NNRs are ion channels that are constructed from a pentameric assembly of subunit proteins. Sixteen subunits of nAChRs have been reported to date, which are identified as α2-α10, β1-β4, γ, δ, and ε. Of these subunits, nine subunits, α2 through α7 and β2 through β4 prominently exist in the mammalian brain. Multiple functionally distinct NNRs complexes also exist, for example five α7 subunits can form a receptor as a homomeric functional pentamer or combinations of different subunits can complex together as in the case of α4β2 and α3β4 receptors (see for example, Vincler, M., McIntosh, J. M., Targeting the α9α10 nicotinic acetylcholine receptor to treat severe pain, Exp. Opin. Ther. Targets, 2007, 11 (7): 891-897; Paterson, D. and Nordberg, A., Neuronal nicotinic receptors in the human brain, Prog. Neurobiol. 2000, 61: 75-111; Hogg, R. C., Raggenbass, M., Bertrand, D., Nicotinic acetylcholine receptors: from structure to brain function, Rev. Physiol., Biochem. Pharmacol., 2003, 147: 1-46; Gotti, C., Clementi, F., Neuronal nicotinic receptors: from structure to pathology, Prog. Neurobiol., 2004, 74: 363-396). These subunits provide for a great variety of homomeric and heteromeric combinations that account for the diverse receptor subtypes.
The NNRs, in general, are involved in various cognitive functions, such as learning, memory, attention, and therefore in CNS disorders, i.e., Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's disease (PD), attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), Tourette's syndrome, schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, pain, and tobacco dependence. NNR ligands have been implicated in smoking cessation, weight control and as potential analgesics (see for example, Balbani, A. P. S., Montovani, J. C., Recent developments for smoking cessation and treatment of nicotine dependence, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 2003, 13 (7): 287-297; Gurwitz, D., The therapeutic potential of nicotine and nicotinic agonists for weight control, Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 1999, 8(6): 747-760; Vincler, M., Neuronal nicotinic receptors as targets for novel analgesics, Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 2005, 14 (10): 1191-1198; Bunnelle, W. H., Decker, M. W., Neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor ligands as potential analgesics, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 2003, 13 (7): 1003-1021; Decker, M. W., Meyer, M. D., Sullivan, J. P., The therapeutic potential of nicotinic acetylcholine receptor agonists for pain control, Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 2001, 10 (10): 1819-1830; Vincler, M., McIntosh, J. M., Targeting the α9α10 nicotinic acetylcholine receptor to treat severe pain, Exp. Opin. Ther. Targets, 2007, 11 (7): 891-897).
The α4β2 receptor is one of the most abundant NNRs in the human brain, along with the homomeric α7 receptor. α4β2 NNRs have been shown to play a significant role in enhancing cognitive function, including aspects of learning, memory and attention (Levin, E. D., J. Neurobiol. 53: 633-640, 2002). Similarly, the α4β2 receptor subtype is implicated in epilepsy and pain control (Paterson, D. and Nordberg, A., Neuronal nicotinic receptors in the human brain, Prog. Neurobiol. 2000, 61: 75-111).
Certain compounds, like the plant alkaloid nicotine, interact with all known subtypes of the nAChRs, accounting for the profound physiological effects of this compound. Nicotine is known to provide enhanced attention and cognitive performance, reduced anxiety, enhanced sensory gating, and analgesia and neuroprotective effects when administered. Such effects are mediated by the non-selective effect of nicotine at a variety of nicotinic receptor subtypes. However, nicotine also produces adverse consequences, such as cardiovascular and gastrointestinal problems that interfere at therapeutic doses, and its addictive nature and acute toxicity are well-known. Accordingly, there is a need to identify subtype-selective compounds that evoke the beneficial effects of nicotine while eliminating or decreasing adverse effects.
The activity at the NNRs can be modified or regulated by the administration of subtype selective NNR ligands. The ligands can exhibit antagonist, agonist, or partial agonist properties and thus have potential in treatment of various cognitive disorders. Although compounds that non-selectively demonstrate activity at a range of nicotinic receptor subtypes including the α4β2 and α7 NNRs are known, it would be beneficial to provide compounds that interact selectively with α4β2 NNRs.